


Caught in the Thistles

by Alpacrate



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Homoerotic fights to the death, Homoerotic spars, Mafia AU, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpacrate/pseuds/Alpacrate
Summary: Something powerful has come to Midgard.The city had been kept in balance by an elaborate hierarchy of a criminal underworld, each faction wielding artifacts: magical items that are bought and sold at insane prices. It was as peaceful as this sort of urban hellscape could get, until something was stolen that should've never seen the light of day again, and freelance hitman duo Four and Five are dragged into a war.
Relationships: Five/Four (Drag-On Dragoon), Five/Four/One (Drag-On Dragoon), Five/One (Drag-on Dragoon), Four/One (Drag-On Dragoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my nanowrimo project! I have about 30k of this already written, so you can expect fairly frequent updates, at least as long as I have the motivation to edit.
> 
> Short tldr about the world: humans can use magic through items called "artifacts," which come in many different forms with many different powers. Most people have probably used one at least once, but few are rich enough to actually own one more powerful than something like a lighter that never runs out of fuel.
> 
> Four Five and One are the focus of this story, but the other intoners will show up occasionally, especially Zero. It'll take a bit to get to the romance, but I simply love piling on the homoerotic tension and can't resist. It ain't tagged slow burn for nothing.

Zero staggered through the rubble of what was once the shittiest bar in Midgard, swearing quietly to herself. She whipped her head around, searching the street for any sign of movement. She couldn’t see for shit when she kept having to blink blood out of her eyes- fuck, _eye_. She clutched the small stone in her left hand a little tighter. 

“ _ZERO_!” The voice echoing from the rubble behind her sounded a hell of a lot bigger than the tiny woman it came from. It still sounded distant, almost hard to hear over the damn ringing in her ears. Zero whipped around in time to see One marching out of the burning remains of the building behind her, pristine white suit charred and ripped. Zero barely had time to appreciate the sight before One raised a bloodied hand, pointing a gun at Zero’s face. 

“If you simply give it to me now, then all of this can be over.” 

“You’re fucking delusional,” Zero scoffed, swiping a hand across her face to wipe away the blood she tasted on her lips. She took a step forward, dragging a broken ankle behind her. One bristled as she approached, and the corner of Zero’s lips quirked up as she noticed the other woman’s hand start to tremble. 

“First off,” pins and needles shot down Zero’s arm as she raised her hand, letting a glint of pink gemstone peek through her fingers. “Sure, dipshit, come and take it from me. That’ll be a hell of a show.” Another step forward and the tingling turned to fire down her veins, power starting to course through her body. “Second, if you really think this ends when it’s out of my hands, then you’re even more of an idiot than you look like.” 

With a yell, One charged at her, throwing away the gun to whip out her chakram artefact. The small circle buzzed with magic, growing with every step One took, until it was nearly as large as her. Zero lashed out in front of her, sending a blunt wave of force towards One that shimmered pink in the air. The magic curled into itself like a ribbon, marked with strange symbols. One dodged, not quite quick enough, and the magic sliced through her side. She choked on a noise that sounded less than human, before lunging at Zero. 

One swung her chakram at Zero’s throat, ready to chop her fucking head off if Zero hadn’t shot up an arm to block in time. The blade dug into her wrist, only getting an inch deep before it stopped, clanging as if One had just hit a tin wall. Both women stopped for a fraction of a second, staring at Zero’s arm as it hummed with energy, a pink glow slowly starting to leak through her skin. 

“You clearly can’t handle it, give it to _me_ ,” One ordered. Baring her teeth, Zero flicked her wrist, sending both the chakram and One flying, skidding to a halt a few feet away. 

“You’re so damn _pretentious_ , talking like you can’t feel its damn pull, like you’d just lock it up nice and safe.” Zero spat a glob of blood and saliva onto the ground at One’s feet, relishing the way she flinched away from it. Her arm _ached_. It felt like a balloon filled too far, her skin straining and ready to burst. She couldn’t even feel the gash that One’s weapon had left. She couldn’t feel the hole where her right eye used to be, either. “You want it just as bad as I do, but you can’t admit it, because that’d make you look weak, huh?” 

As Zero started to advance on her, One growled and flung her chakram towards her. Zero laughed, her voice taking on a distorted edge she didn’t recognize and grabbed the weapon from midair. As she opened her fist to catch it, a beautiful pink jewel fell from her grip. The sharp edge of the chakram dug into Zero’s skin, but both women’s eyes were on the rock sitting on the concrete, like it’d pulled them there itself.

The chain connected to One’s chakram fell slack in her grip as the last of her focus slipped off Zero. With a soft noise, looking like she was approaching an injured kitten, One dropped to her knees, eyes fogging over as she reached for the stone. Zero laughed, then kicked her, the sound of bone cracking as she connected singing in her ears. One tumbled back, skin scraping against the concrete as she rolled to a stop meters away, like she’d been hit by a damn truck. 

Somehow, the stubborn bitch was still conscious. Zero grimaced as she saw One struggling to get back up, tossing the chakram back to her. The chain, attached somewhere under One’s suit, reeled it in gently, coming to a halt perfectly in One’s waiting hand. But that didn’t matter, because Zero had already bent and picked the stone back up. It glistened in the hand of its rightful owner. 

“This,” Zero growled, “is for Michael. Now _get the hell out of my city!_ ” With a flash and an unsettling smell of burning flesh, The Flower activated properly for the second time since Zero got her hands on it. The ringing in her ears grew louder, like a discordant chorus of church bells. The Flower felt hungry, so goddamn hungry, the same kind of hunger Zero felt when she first saw it. The difference was, The Flower always got what it wanted. 

**One year later…**

“I _said,_ ” Zero barked, “you don’t need to know what the shit is, you just need to get it!” 

“Love, I’m starting to think you didn’t take the time to really mull this decision over. We’re not the kind of mercenaries you hire on a whim.” Five had a foot braced against Zero’s desk, keeping herself busy rocking her uncomfortable wooden chair back and forth. From the way Four’s eyes kept flicking towards her, she knew her partner was just _itching_ to make a comment on how Five was about to fall and break open her head. Luckily for the both of them, as Five knew exactly what kind of argument that would lead to, Four was too polite to make snide remarks in the office of a potential employer. 

Zero, for her part, looked none too pleased with Five either. She was pacing behind her desk, wearing a hole in the already grimy carpet as she did her best to explain their task in the least helpful way possible. 

“What the hell does it even matter?” Zero asked, finally halting to stare at the two of them. “I already told you that as long as you kill her, I can retrieve what I want myself. Unless that’s going to be too hard for you.” 

“You called _us_ in here for a reason, didn’t you?” Four’s voice was sharp, laced with insult. A smile drew at Five’s lips as she turned to watch her partner, enjoying the indignant little furrow between her brows. “We’re the best. We don’t fail, and honestly, I don’t appreciate you suggesting otherwise! It doesn’t matter who she is, we’ll take care of her.” 

“Good.” Zero actually looked pleased with that answer. “Because I ain’t hiring you to kill some random douchebag, got it? One’s rich as fuck, and isn’t the type to play around with leaving herself open.” 

“I _assure_ you we can handle it,” Five cut in. “Now, onto the matter of payment?” 

“Yeah yeah.” Zero bent down, reaching for the handle to one of her desk drawers with her prosthetic arm. As plastic fingers hit the wood, she scowled and switched sides, wrenching it open with her good hand. She pulled out a wad of cash she clearly already had prepared. “This is a quarter of what I promised, you get the rest after you bring me her head.” 

“How gruesome!” Five commented, letting Four grab the money and count it. At her partner’s nod, they both stood. “I assure you we don’t need to resort to such measures to prove we’ve done our job. After all, the leader of the most prominent gang in Midgard? Surely someone will notice if she doesn’t show up for afternoon tea. Why, Four! We might be on the news, isn’t that exciting?” Four scowled back at her, and Five could see Zero rolling her eyes from across the table. 

“I’d really prefer not to have to flee the country,” Four said. “Unlike some people, I actually have friends here.” 

“Oh my goodness, you’re so _cute_. I can’t believe you’d really lie like that right in front of our new employer.” 

“Alright,” Zero snapped. “I really cannot emphasize enough how much I don’t want to fucking listen to this. Get out of my office.” 

Four huffed, sending a glare over her shoulder before following orders and marching out of Zero’s office door. Five followed close behind, content to leave Zero to stew. It must be so exciting, waiting to hear the results of a hit job, like the night before Christmas!

With a little smile, she looked over to Four and asked, “Same plan as usual?” 

“Yes. You talk to your… sources and find out where we can find her. We start surveillance tonight.”

“And you’ll spend the next few hours lovingly cleaning all your weapons, right?” Five chuckled at the glare that earned her, pausing in the doorway of the tiny rundown office building Zero had laid claim to. “Toodles then, sweetheart, I’ll be on my way.” 

Leaving her with a loving, heartfelt middle finger, Four split off down the street. Smiling, Five pulled out her phone to start preparations for their newest job. 


	2. Chapter 2

“You have eyes on her?” Five asked. She stood at the window, one hand against the glass, and glanced down at where her partner crouched beside her.

“Yes,” Four responded, peering through her binoculars into the obnoxiously well-guarded base of their most recent hit. She certainly hadn’t made surveillance easy. Most mob bosses preferred to set up shop in some dingy apartment complex or operate out of a restaurant. It took someone with a lot of pizzazz to remodel the interior of an entire warehouse. 

They had yet to make it inside, as such a direct move would surely draw the attention of their target. But after very _thorough_ observation and the assistance of a blueprint bribed out of Five’s favorite city planner, they had a fairly good idea of the building’s layout. 

One was meticulous. There were only two entrances, both heavily guarded, and most of the windows were closed off. Even the skylight had been bricked over. Luckily for them, she was just as anal with her schedule, making her movements almost insultingly predictable. 

“She’s heading into the library now. Whoever she was meeting with should be out of the building in approximately two minutes.” Five looked over to Four, who sat ever so diligently next to her. She’d forsaken the binoculars for her sniper rifle, peering through the scope into the few open windows of the warehouse. 

They’d set up shop in an empty office building several blocks away from One’s warehouse. The woman kept her immediate area far too guarded for them to lurk in one of the factories flanking it, but this vantage point at least gave them the advantage of height. 

Five leaned forward, resting a hand on Four’s shoulder to steady herself as she peered out the window. In the distance, smokestacks framed One’s hideout, the fire at their tips burning as funeral pyres for the woman who fancied herself queen of the city. Five licked her lips as she watched the smoke rise into the night sky, imagining the smell of One’s body burning.

“I suppose it’s time to make our move then, isn’t it?” With a luxurious stretch, Five stood, doing her best to get all the awful creaks from her bones. Surveillance was truly the dullest part of any job, and she’d be sure to inform One of just how much trouble she’d caused before driving a knife into her throat. Perhaps she could even nick a few of those expensive-looking paintings hanging on the wall to fund a well-deserved spa day. 

“Four, dear, do you really have to do that every time?” Five sighed, looking down at her partner. Four glared from where she sat, halfway through the process of taking apart and reassembling her handgun.

“You should be doing it too! One of these days your pistol is going to jam because you _never_ clean it, and then you’ll die, and I’ll laugh!” Five had to chuckle at the suggestion. As if the universe would let her die from something as menial and pathetic as _that_.

“Oh, that would be far too boring. But me aside, it’s not as if you ever use your glock anyway. You seem to enjoy mauling our adversaries far too much to stand back and let a bullet do all the work.” 

Four grunted, irritated, and ignored her. She was adorable when she was trying a little too hard to keep her dignity. They both knew that at the first whiff of blood it would all be out the window. That was why Five was here: to hold her leash. 

Not literally of course, but perhaps she could bring that up some time… 

“We’re moving. Now.” Four slid the magazine into place with a click, then stood. Five watched her slip a hand into her pocket, emerging with a set of brass knuckles, her true weapon. She smiled as Four lead the way to the door. The excitement had started to creep into her chest, heavy and ionized like the ache in her back before a storm. 

They slid down the empty elevator shaft, then exited onto the street. This area of town was mostly abandoned, outside of a few homeless folks squatting in alleyways. Of course, all of them knew not to stray too close to the inauspicious warehouse on the next block. 

They moved quickly, dodging around the few streetlights that were still functional. This part of the city was coated with a thin layer of grime. Five let her fingers brush a rough brick wall as they passed, scowling when they came away dirty. Four must have heard her footsteps stutter and turned back to give her a pointed look. With a soft sigh, Five wiped her hand off on her thigh and kept moving.

By the time they stopped, hidden behind a dumpster a few buildings over from their target, Five’s heart was pounding. They squatted close to the ground, silent as they steadied themself for what would come next. Five closed her eyes, listening closely to their surroundings. Once she was sure they were alone, she let her fingers brush Four’s arm. Her partner nodded back at her. 

“Up, then through the bathroom window on the third floor,” Four rehearsed. They had gone over the plan enough times that it was burned into Five’s mind, but it was a necessary drudgery. “And you’re sure the man you paid off is good? He left it open for us?” 

“Yes darling, and I’m sure you checked it yourself when you were observing the building.” Four simply nodded in response, too concentrated on their goal to give much of a reaction.

Without another word, she grabbed the lip of the dumpster and hauled herself up, landing lightly on top of it. Five followed, watching Four climb up onto the windowsill, then grab the edge of the fire escape to swing onto the stairs. 

They moved quietly. They were _professionals_ , and they made it to the top of the building without incident. From there, they had to move quickly to get across the series of roofs to the warehouse without being spotted. 

When they came to a stop, pressed together behind a chimney mere feet from One’s base, both were breathing heavily. Five closed her eyes for a moment, basking in the adrenaline racing through her blood. Four felt it too; no matter how much she tried to hide it, Five could always tell. Her partner was trembling next to her, all worked up at the promise of a fresh kill. 

“Ready?” Four’s voice was breathy, full of a tension that only made Five burn hotter. 

“Always.” 

And then they were moving. Five squatted at the edge of the roof, cupping her hands just as Four jumped towards her. She strained as Four’s shoe landed heavily in her hands and boosted her towards the wall next to them. With a magical hum, Four’s brass knuckles changed, claws made of solid energy splitting out and digging into the windowsill as she grabbed at it. Four clung there, reaching up to pry the window open, then pulling herself up and into the building. For such a scrawny little thing, Five was always amazed at the amount of muscle Four hid in her arms. 

“Hurry up,” Four hissed from the window. 

“Impatient!” Five said, letting a bit of laughter slip into her voice, before making the leap herself. Four caught her by the hand, careful not to let her claws dig into Five’s arm as she slid through the window. As soon as Five was steady, Four turned and pressed an ear to the door, listening closely for any movement in the hall outside. 

Five brushed a hand against the cross hanging from her neck, enjoying the little burst of magic she felt from her own artefact. A charm for luck, something her dear partner would never debase herself with. However, Five was not above playing dirty, letting magic make her aim a little sharper and her feet a little surer. 

“We’re clear. Remember, two lefts and then a right, then it’s the large oak door. It’ll be locked. I’ll break it down, then we have to move quickly.” 

“And if we see anyone?” 

“I… leave them to you,” Four affirmed begrudgingly. As much fun as it was to watch her pet rip an unsuspecting guard apart, this job was simply too high risk for little indulgences such as that. The two of them shared a nod, before Four opened the door and slid out into the hallway. 

If anything, the decorations were even more extravagant than they had seemed from the outside. The floor was covered in plush, pristinely maintained white carpet, perfect for muffling their footsteps. Small chandeliers hung in each hall, their light supplemented with soft LEDs that lined the wall. Each doorway was embellished with tasteful gold leaf around the exterior, and Five found herself licking her lips at the sight. When the guard outside the library simply gave her no choice but to break his nose and knock him out, she almost felt bad about all the blood splatters. 

“Get out of my way.” Four’s voice was grim as she approached the door, raising her gauntlet to strike. Five’s own hand drifted to her gun as she stepped back. They’d only have a few seconds once One knew they were here. She’d surely have myriad escape routes, and Five did _not_ feel like having to attempt this again when their target was even more well-guarded. 

Four’s arm fell, claws digging into the wood around the handle and splintering it effortlessly. She followed with a swift kick to the door, sending it flying open. They were through the entrance so quickly that Five had her gun leveled at One’s head before One had a chance to do any more than look up from her book. 

“Hello there darling,” Five drawled. “I believe you have something that our employer wants back.” 

One scrambled off her couch and back against the wall, the fear of a cornered prey animal in her stance as her eyes darted around for some sort of escape. Five heard Four growl next to her, shivering with the desire she heard in the timbre of her partner’s voice. 

“Don’t know what we’re talking about?” Five asked. One shot a look of pure ice back at her, which Five took as agreement. “Well, that’s fine, we were going to kill you either way.” 

Her first shot left a hole in the wall just an inch from One’s head, allowing her target to roll out of the way, disappearing into the shelves of books. Five grit her teeth. This was _exactly_ the kind of error that her artefact was supposed to correct for. 

“Four.” Four didn’t need the urging, she was already off, sprinting low to the ground as she chased their target, a wolf hunting a rabbit. Five followed, gun drawn. 

They weaved between the stacks, following the sound of footsteps. Four’s gaze was growing sharper by the second, and at the first flash of blonde hair around a corner, she snarled and dashed after her mark. Five followed, rounding the corner just in time to see Four ripped off of One by an older woman. Five froze, waiting for Four to fight back, simply _kill_ this nobody, but her partner did nothing but thrash. It was far too late by the time Five noticed Four’s brass knuckles and gun laying on the ground next to One.

“Gabriella!” One’s voice rang with relief as the woman slammed Four against a wall, hand tight around her throat. Something cold speared Five’s chest as she locked eyes with her partner, the fear in Four’s gaze contagious. 

“Gun down,” the woman holding Four commanded. _Gabriella_ , One had called her. Five didn’t know why she hesitated. How often had their lives been in far more peril and it had brought nothing but heat to her belly? Yet, staring at Four against a wall, eyes losing focus with a gun to her head, Five felt nothing but ice. 

It was all she could manage to rip her gaze from Four’s. What would her partner demand, if only she could speak? A bullet to One’s head, doubtlessly, and to leave her to deal with Gabriella on her own. But Four had always been selfish, almost as selfish as Five herself, so perhaps the rage she glimpsed in her partner’s eyes as she lowered her gun was nothing but a fantasy. 

Gabriella scoffed and dropped Four to crumple to the ground. She gasped for air for a few seconds before she managed to scramble to her feet, then back towards Five. Gabriella’s gun followed her every step, and as soon as Four was next to her (safe), Five’s control gave way. 

“Come now, I did what you wanted. I don’t even have any way to defend myself.” Five pouted as if her dagger wasn’t burning a hole in her thigh, ever so hungry to find a new home in their assailant’s chest. She could feel the tension string tighter in the air around them as Gabriella’s knuckles went white around her gun, lip twitching up to show a flash of teeth. 

At the feeling of fingers brushing her back, Five was made suddenly all too aware of Four’s presence behind her. Four pressed against her back as if Five was the only thing holding her up. Was she trembling with fear, or the well-contained anger of a caged beast? In the next moment, One stepped forward, laying a restraining hand on Gabriella’s arm. 

“Gabriella, that’s enough.” 

“The hell it is!” Gabriella snarled back. “If you knew what was good for you, you’d let me shoot them both right here before you bleed out.” At her words, One’s hand drifted to the tear in the side of her shirt where a red stain had started to spread. Five hadn’t noticed it before and felt a flush of pride at the wound. Perhaps they had failed, and perhaps they would die here, but at the very least Four left One with something to remember them by. 

“Stand down, Gabriella,” One simply repeated. With a huff, Gabriella lowered her gun, shoving it back into its holster. One’s gaze locked on Five’s, her stare heavy with the weight of their lives in her hands. There was a beat of silence before she spoke again.

“I have a proposal for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins... If you want to follow me anywhere, my twitter is @alpacrate, and I'll post updates about my fics there!


	3. Chapter 3

“Please list all the artefacts both you and your partner have in your possession.” One sat stiffly in the chair opposite Five, her arms folded and, Lord above, a sheet of notes in front of her. Her words were perfectly professional, as if this was just any other job interview. Five offered her most winning smile, flexing her wrists in the pair of cuffs that she’d been so rudely shoved into ( _“Why if you had simply asked I would have gladly-” “Shut the hell up, I don’t feel like dealing with you right now”_ ). Judging by the scratches down Gabriella’s arms, she hadn’t had much fun chaining Four up either. 

“Now, that seems like very personal information.” Five leaned back in her chair, at least as much as she was able, crossing her legs as she made a show of considering One’s question. “I understand that you want to get to know us now that you’ve decided we’re working for you, but perhaps I could suggest some fun icebreakers instead of this _oh so dreary_ interrogation business.” The corner of One’s lip twitched down, and she sighed the type of ever so weary sigh Five loved to nudge out of these stuck up types. 

“Your partner has already told us everything we need to know,” One replied. “We simply wish to get another account, to make sure there was nothing she missed. Things will be much easier on you if you talk.” Five raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you trying to prisoner’s dilemma me? _Really_? You go to all the effort to tie me up and can't think of _anything_ more fun than that? You snatched away all our artefacts already, didn’t you? Perhaps I could let you see them up close and personal,” Five cooed, leaning forward to rest her chin in her palm. The position was a bit uncomfortable with her handcuffs chained to the table, but what was the point in any of this without dramatic effect? One straightened as Gabriella touched her shoulder, apparently fed up enough to finally cut in. 

“One, let me handle this. I can get the information you want out of her, and neither of us will have to sit here and listen to this.” As Gabriella spoke, the exhaustion on One’s face deepened, and with a sigh, she shook her head.

“I certainly approve of the idea,” Five commented. “I’m sure there’s plenty you could _squeeze_ out of me, and I’m sure One would enjoy watching us go at it. Wouldn’t you?” One barely spared her a glance before responding to Gabriella, ignoring Five’s helpful input entirely. 

“No, Gabriella. As much as I appreciate the offer, I would prefer that my newest bodyguards don’t start the job with broken fingers.” One’s gaze flicked to where Five was drumming her own digits against the metal table. “I’ve heard it does nothing to improve one’s aim. In fact,” she sighed, and after a moment of hesitation, continued, “I’m beginning to realize that this is ineffective after all. Please, would you mind unlocking her?” With a gesture towards Five, One stood and smoothed out her suit. She’d either bought a copy of the same outfit Four ruined the other day, or her closet was lined with identical white suits, and Five wasn’t sure which idea she found more entertaining. 

“One…” Gabriella warned. One looked back to her, a slight smile on her face. 

“Gabriella, are you implying I can’t handle myself against a single, unarmed assailant?” Gabriella snorted at the words, rolling her eyes with a touch too much affection. Five watched the interaction with sharp eyes. One was either very self-assured or very foolish to show off a weak point so openly. Five hummed to herself, feeling a touch of interest as she scanned One’s face. 

As soon as Gabriella unfastened the cuffs and Five had stood, One started towards the door leading out of the dimly lit interrogation room, leaving Five to follow as she pleased.

“As I was saying,” One continued. “I’ve found these interviews-” Five laughed at the choice of word, but One spoke over her, “-terribly uninformative. I see now that there are better ways to measure your abilities.” 

“I was under the impression we already had the job,” Five said, rubbing her wrists as she followed One down the hallway. “What, is there a physical fitness requirement? I assure you that I’m up to any _exercise_ you ask of me, but if you’d like to see for yourself…” 

If the innuendo gave One pause, she didn’t show it. Five pouted as One ignored her, slowing to a halt in front of an inauspicious door, before pushing it open. Inside was what appeared to be a fully equipped gym and, perched sulking on a bench, Five’s partner. Four perked up as she saw them enter, pulling her hand from where it had been tracing the fresh bruise decorating her neck. Before either of them could get a word in, One spoke. 

“I already discussed this with Four, but I would like to see your combat prowess for myself. You are going to spar, and I will watch.” As if to emphasize her point, One strode to a bench positioned next to a large, empty mat and sat. “To answer your question from a moment ago Five, no, you do not already have the job. The two of you came closer to killing me than any other assassin ever has, but if I determine you are not useful to me, then your talents are for nothing. If I come to this decision, I will turn you over to the police-” Four and Five both tensed at the implication, “-and what happens next will be out of my hands, so I suggest that you do your best. You’ll find the artefacts I confiscated from both of you in the locker room. Please be swift as you get prepared, I’m a busy woman.”

With the slightest of flourish, One set her elbow on her leg, then rested her chin in her palm, settling in to wait for the show. Five glanced towards Four to find her partner already looking back at her, wearing the sort of constipated expression she got when she was upset. Still, she rose to her feet at Five’s nod, following as Five walked to the door marked “Locker Room” on the other side of the room. 

Five brushed past One without a glance, feeling Four close behind. When the door swung shut behind them, Four wasted no time speaking. 

“She knows Zero sent us.”

“Oh?” Five strolled over to where her cross necklace, dagger, and gun sat on a small table by the sinks. She didn’t spare a look back to her partner, simply waiting to be filled in. 

“It wasn’t my fault!” Four continued, already defensive. “She must have already known somehow, and when she said Zero’s name, it was like she could just read it on my face! I didn’t tell her anything on purpose.”  
“Well.” Five picked up her revolver, turning it over and flipping the cylinder out. It was still fully loaded. Did One expect her to use this in their spar? Truly, the woman was starting to amuse Five more by the minute. “It isn’t as if she wouldn’t have found out eventually anyway. I trust you hold no great loyalty to our previous employer?” 

Four scoffed. “Obviously not. It’s just… this could be trouble for us, right?” 

“Dear, I think we are already tits deep in trouble.” Five took a bit of pleasure in the noise Four made at that comment. “Right now, we should be more worried about how to keep ourselves from getting dumped on the doorstep of the nearest police precinct. I’m sure it would be plenty advantageous for our dear host out there to use us as bargaining chips with the law.” 

“Are you really planning on going along with this? We could just kill her right here, you know.” 

“Oh my.” Five laughed, turning back to give Four an amused look. “Ever the ambitious one, aren’t you? What, is she just too pretty for you to resist? She _would_ look nice in red…” 

“I-!” Four spluttered. “That has nothing to do with it! It’s just that if we kill her now then we can still collect payment, and we’ll be done with this. It’s the obvious answer.” 

“If you really think it’d be as simple as that, your mind has finally been replaced with cotton, darling.” Five fastened her necklace, letting it drop down under her shirt, nestled comfortably between her breasts. “Plus, don’t you think this will be more interesting? Now, One did say not to keep her waiting long, so unless you’d like to _warm up_ a bit before our spar…?” Five could practically feel the way Four’s jaw clenched at her words. 

“Fine,” Four grunted, pushing past to grab her own gun and brass knuckles, shoving the former into her holster and donning the latter. “But if this backfires on us, I’m going to rip out your stupid tongue.” 

“Looking forward to it!” Five called back over her shoulder as she pushed the door open, strolling back out into the workout room. One was just where they’d left her, apparently keeping herself entertained with the cracks in the ceiling for the last few minutes. A moment later, and the door creaked open once again, Four’s heavy footfalls following behind her. 

“You’re both prepared?” One asked, glancing between them. 

“Yes.” Four nodded.

“Oh trust me, I always come prepared.” Five smiled at the identical, disquieted looks Four and One shot her, before dropping into a loose stance. “Now, let’s not waste any more time.” 

Four mirrored her, her own stance closer to something derivative of kickboxing. After a second of hesitation, Four made the first move, taking a wide step forward and aiming a punch at Five’s side, which she easily dodged. Five grabbed Four’s wrist and slid behind her, attempting to twist the arm around her back, until Four interrupted her with a swift back kick.

It was easy to fall into a rhythm. The two of them didn’t bother to spar very often, as Five preferred to avoid hand to hand combat, but they could read each other far too easily to be surprised by any moves. And wasn’t it so cute- Four’s little growl as Five slipped out of the way of yet another jab to her neck, all that pent up irritation starting to rear its head. 

Their audience looked ever so unentertained, and Five couldn’t help herself, giving in to her natural instinct for showmanship. The next time Four charged at her — and yes, _charged_ was the right word for it, her partner had all the subtlety of a bull when she started to get angry — Five twisted out of the way a mere second before she would’ve ended up with a fist in her gut, laying a hand on Four’s back and shoving her forward, sending her stumbling past. Four twisted back, snarling as she found her footing again. However, before she could counterattack, One spoke up. 

“Enough. I tire of watching this. The two of you will have to do much better than that. Unless, of course, you’re worried about hurting each other?” 

Four scoffed, the buzz of magic from her gauntlet activating sending shivers down the back of Five’s neck. “As if. I’ll end this quickly.” 

“Oh, are we playing rough now?” Five pulled her dagger from its sheath on her thigh, flipping it once in her hands. “A chance to use my favorite toy, then.” Her necklace burned hot under her shirt, hungry for attention, but she refused it for now. After all, no use showing off all her tricks as long as she gave One the show she wanted. 

With a growl, Four charged, her stance shifting into something more animalistic. Five licked her lips, enjoying the sight of frustration shifting to adrenaline on her partner’s face. She simply looked so _delicious_ when she was finally enjoying herself. Five couldn’t help but let her get too close, let the tips of her claws, hard and sharp as any physical blade, brush her chest before she parried. 

Five slotted her dagger between the fingers of Four’s phantom gauntlet and twisted, wrenching her partner’s hand away at the very last second. Four’s face contorted, hungry for the blood Five was teasing her with, and she swung again: faster, angrier. 

Their dance had shifted; the haunting waltz reached a fever pitch, then blossoming into something else entirely. They spun together, Five’s breath coming faster as Four gave her more of a workout than anyone else would ever be capable of. Drawing together, then apart, blades clashing in a fury of heat and noise. Why, if she didn’t know any better, Five would have likened the look in Four’s eyes to the same she’d worn when that night, bloodstained and flushed from the kill, she had grabbed Five and finally claimed her mouth. And perhaps, from the flush on her cheeks, the way her eyes tracked too close to Five’s throat, that hunger was starting to eat low in Four’s belly again. 

As the pace grew frantic, Five took the lead, guiding them around the floor. Sweat added an extra challenge, her arm slipping against Four’s skin as she blocked another slash. She glanced to their observer, who sat watching the dogfight she had funded. One’s lips were parted slightly, and her eyes tracked their movements with far too much precision to mistake her for a casual audience. Oh no, they were rats in a maze. One’s eyes got fiercer by the second as Five guided the fight, step by step, towards escape. 

Five lunged, grabbing Four by the collar and pulling her face close, close enough to hear the way her breath hitched at the action, and whispered, “Down, girl.” She _felt_ the way all of Four’s muscles went tense, just enough time for Five to drive a jab into her solar plexus and send her stumbling. She only caught a glimpse of Four’s eyes as she swept past, but the fire behind them had already sunk into her bones. 

One barely had time to gasp, let alone get away. Of course, she hadn’t managed to escape Four the last time, had she? Now, Gabriella was nowhere to be found, and Five’s dagger kissed One’s jugular as she pinned her back against the wall. Like this, One was dwarfed by her, tiny and frail and ever so vulnerable. Somewhere behind her, Four spluttered a protest, but it was far too late for anything but action. 

“Well,” One chuckled, her smile far too smug for someone a swipe of a blade from death. “I suppose you’ve proven your point.” And oh, how could Five resist, leaning closer so her lips brushing the side of One’s jaw as she spoke. 

“I think you can beg better than that, can’t you?” 

“Enough.” One turned away too quick for Five to see her expression, but wasn’t that an admission unto itself? Five allowed her to knock the knife away, and One stood as soon as she had an inch to do so. “You pass. Please put your weapons away.” 

With a gentle noise of disappointment, Five sheathed her knife, stepping back as she watched One straighten her suit, then walk towards a very flustered Four. Five smiled at the way her partner bristled as One approached, still not quite collected from the heat of battle. 

Gently, One took Four’s right hand and Five’s expression soured. One ran her fingers over the magical gauntlet, admiring how it shimmered at her touch, magic responding as Four reacted. 

“This is remarkable,” said One. “I’ve rarely seen an artefact such as this. It takes powerful magic to manifest into a physical weapon, and a fair amount of focus to maintain it. How long have you used this?” 

“I-” Four tripped on her own voice, disgustingly reminiscent of a teenage boy getting his first blowjob. “Six years now, but- um, it took me a year to learn to control it.” 

“You use it like an extension of your body. You should be proud of your mastery.” One’s hand wandered, tracing from Four’s fingers to the brass knuckles themselves, and _caressing_ them. 

“Why, I’m beginning to feel left out over here,” Five broke in. From the way Four’s gaze flicked to her, suddenly on guard, Five knew her voice had come out just a little too sharp. “What about moi? Surely you have compliments for the woman who ever so generously chose not to slit your throat.”

“Five…” One turned to her, sizing her up for a moment before dropping Four’s hand. Five’s mouth twisted unpleasantly at the way Four’s eyes followed One. “Of course. I must ask, was this your plan from the beginning, or did you simply see an opening and take it?” 

“Isn't guessing all the fun? What do _you_ think?”

One shook her head. “No, I have no interest in playing that game. Regardless, you both impressed me. I am honored to accept you as employees.” 

“Do we get a choice?” Finally, Four spoke. Five could hear the tension in her voice, the sound of her chaining her beast yet again. Of course, she was the only one that could have known what that stilted tone meant, and One reacted as if it was any other question. 

“Unfortunately, you do not. I cannot chance the two of you taking the opportunity to fulfill your original assignment. While this attempt was… cute, if either of you make any move on my life again, I’m afraid I’ll have to either shoot you myself, or let Gabriella handle you. And on that note,” One paused, pulling out her phone to check something. “Your first job is tomorrow. Please meet me here at 6pm, promptly. If you choose not to return, I will send people to hunt you down and kill you. Ah, and you’ll need to dress formally. Until then, the two of you are free to do as you wish. It’s gotten late, perhaps you should get some rest.”   
With her message delivered, One pocketed her phone and strode towards the door, giving them only the barest moment to ask a question. Neither of them spoke, and the door slammed behind their newest employer with a despondent final thud. 

“Well,” Five turned to her partner, letting a private smile flicker across her face. “I do hope she pays well, or I may have to take up stripping on the side.” 

“Do you ever shut up?” 

“You should know the answer to that by now, darling. But I really must be taking my leave. Unless, of course, you intend to continue what we started…” Five raised an eyebrow at Four, taking pleasure in her irritated grunt. Five turned to leave, throwing a smile back over her shoulder. 

“I believe One has trusted us to show ourselves out, so I will have to bid you adieu; it seems that I have an excuse to go dress shopping."


End file.
